Love or Hate
by KatieB18
Summary: During Final Jam last year Mitchie Torres didn't get the chance to sing her song. The next year at Camp Rock is just about to begin and it looks like a certain popstar still has a grudge. Will he give her the chance to explain or will he just ignore her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

During Final Jam last year Mitchie Torres did not get the chance to sing her song. The next year at Camp Rock is just about to begin and it looks like a certain pop star still has a grudge. Will he give her a chance to explain or will he just ignore her?

**Mitchie's POV**

Last year my dream came true. I was able to go to Camp Rock. But while I was their, there was a girl called Tess Tyler. She seemed so cool and i wanted to to be her friend. But to be her friend i lied. I told everyone that my mum was the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Except she was the cook everyone loved at Camp Rock. I also bumped into the special counselor we had there. His name was Shane Gray and he was sent to Camp Rock because of his attitude. He and i became friends i geuss. But then of course Tess found out about my secret and decided to tell evrybody. Including Shane. Now Shane hates me, and he never gives me the chance to let me explain why i lied.

Well now that all of that is out of the way. I am so excited because i am going to Camp Rock again!! OMG i can't wait. I wonder is Shane is going to be there? If he is i am definetely going to tell him why i lied. I hope he understands because i really like him. One person i really hope isn't going to be there this year is Tess Tyler. I can't believe last year she accused Caitlyn and i of stealing her bracelet, and told everyone about my secret like that. It is because of her that me and Caitlyn weren't alowed to be in Final Jam last year!

Calm down Mitchie. I don't need to worry about her. This year is going to rock.

**Shane's POV**

Argh! I can't believe i have to go to Camp Rock again. Why can't Uncle Brown just leave me alone. He keeps telling me i need to sort things out with stupid Mitchie Torres. Which i do not want to do. She lied to me just so she could be The Shane Gray's friend. A whole lot of good that got her. Nate keeps saying to me i should let her explain why she lied. So i keep telling him it is kind of obvious why she lied. To be my friend no duh! He ignores me and says maybe it wasn't because of me. I mean how can it not be because of me?

Anyways Uncle Brown told me that she is coming to Cmp Rock angain this year as well. So i am going to have to ignore her. She will probably keep coming up to me and asking if i will listen to her explanation. But that will only happen in her wildest dreams.

**AN: well guys tell me what you think! I know this is really short but i just want to get you into what the story is about. Tell me if you think i should keep going and tell me if i should keep going with my other story 'He doesn't realize it'! I don't think i will because i don't know what to do next in it. Anywho, tell me what you think about this story. If you have any ideas i'd love to hear them even if i won't actually use them. Please review and tell your friends. Whoever reviews get cookies and a big hug from me. Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mitchie's POV**

Yay today is the first day of Camp Rock! I can't wait to see Caitlyn again, we are going to have so much fun this year, Espcesially if Shane Gray isn't there. If he is I am in for one long summer. I mean, I really like him and all but sometimes he can get a bit arrogant. e really needs to listen to my explanation and then we could be friends again like last summer. Even if i do want to be more than friends.

I got up really early in the morning and went down to get some toast.

'Good Morning Mitch. You look cheerful this morning,' my Mum greeted me when i got down to the kitchen. I couldn't keep a sile off of my face, i was just so excited.

'Well of ocurse i am Mum, todayh we're going to Camp Rock! Oh, Good Morniong to you too.' Mum chuckled at my excitement then said to me.

'Mitchie i won't be able to go to Camp Rock again this year. I got a better job offer with more pay. I'm sorry hun.'

'No it's okay, we need the money. Don't worry about it.' I reply to her in a slightly disapointed voice. She hugs me then leaves the room to get me a few extra things.

I ate my toast then went to help Mum. I was glad she was driving me, i don't think i would know anyone that is going on the bus.

10 minutes later I had said my goodbyes to Dad and we were on our way to Camp Rock.

**Shane's POV**

'I still don't get why i have to do this Uncle Brown,' I greeted my Uncle This morning.

'Nice to see you to pop star.' He replied in a sarcastic tone.

'It's rock star.' He laughed at me for a while then said, 'I told you already. You need to sort things out with Mitchie and also you counseling this year as well.

'Yeah and i have told you that there isn't anything to sort out. Mitchie lied so she could get close to me. What other reason is there?'

'Mate, there is lots of other explanations. YOu need to find out.'

'I would only do that if we were, I don't know in the same cabin or locked in a room together. But thankfully there isn't boy/girl cabins ant Camp Rock. If none of that happens i am just going to ignore her.' I looked at Uncle Brown to see what he would say but he looked like he was thinking pretty hard. Oh, well I better get packed to go to Camp Rock.

**Mitchie's POV**

Mum and i were about 2 minutes away from entering the gates of Camp Rock. I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat. I really hope Caitlyn and i get the assigned to the same cabin.

'Well we'ew heare hunny!' Mum said to me when we parked.

'OMG Mum! Thankyou so much for letting me come back this summer. I wish you could stay.'

'I wish i could stay to hunny. I'll help you get your stuff out of the car then i better go.'

'Okay, thanks again Mum.'

'No problem Mitchie. Anything for you.' She told me while kissing my forehead.

We got out and unloaded my gear when i heard someone squeling behind me.

'Mitchie!' I turned around and saw my best friend Caitlyn.

''Caitlyn!' I squeled while running to her. We hugged each other then started talking about what had happened during the year.

'So how have you been?' Caitlyn asked me.

'I've been fine. Everything athome has been boring like always. What about you?'

'Everything's been fine with me to. I so hope we have the same cabin.'

'We'll have to find out i geuss but i hope we can to. I better go say bye to my Mum.'

'Isn't she cooking here this year?'

'No, she got a better job offer.'

'Oh bummer. The food is going to suck around here now.' I laughed then went over to my Mum.

'Bye Mum.' I said to her while we were hugging. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too Mitch.' We hugged for a bit more untill Mum let go and got in the car.

'Take care Mithc.' Sshe saidthrough the car window.

'You to Mum.' We waved to each other then she drove off.

I walked back over to Caitlyn and we started talking again until a limo pulled up with a few recognisable faces coming out of the doors.

**Shane's POV**

Well we'er finally here. How exciting. Not.We drive through the gates of Camp Rock and i start looking for the face of Mitchie Torres. I can't see her yet which is a very good thing.

The limo stops and Nate and Jason get out first. We are going to do a performance tonight so they are going home later. I stayed in the limo for a bit remembering what it was like to be in my worl and not Uncle Brown's. I step out and unfortunately the first face i see is Mitchie Torres, how could i not have seen her before? She looked excited but when our eyes met her face fell and was washed over with hurt and dissapointment. Why should she be hurt, i was the one that was lied to. She drops her gaze so i turn around to talk to Nate and Jase.

'So here we are boys,' i say to them. 'This should be a very interesting summer. I just saw Mitchie.' I tell both of them.

'Dude, that's a good thing. All you have to do now is listen to her!' Nate says excitedly.

'Sure, maybe in a million years Nate.' I say back.

'You will come around,' Jason says.

'Look everyone is gathering over there, let's go.' Nate points to a big group of people and we walk over.

It looks like we are getting our cabins and schedules(is that how you spell it?) and stuff. I am so glad that i get a counselor cabin with just me. I walk over to a lady sitting down with a lot of pepers sitting next to her.

'Hi, I'm Shane Gray. Can i please have my schedule and cabin.'

'Yes, sure sweetie.' Don't you just hate it when people you don't even know say that to you.

She hands me some papers, i take them and thank her. I look down at the cabin i am in. 'Green Oak' what kind of cabin name is that? Oh well at least i am pretty sure it is down near the beach. I'll thake my stuff there later, after i say hi to Uncle Brown.

**Mitchie's POV**

The excitement in me vanished when Shane Grat stepped out of the limo and looked right at me. It was replaced with dissapointment and hurt. I don't know where the hurt came from but the dissapointment was becasue he wouldn't listen to me and understand why i lied. I couldn't hold the tension between us so i looked down at my feet. I look back up a few seconds later but he had turned around to talk to Nate and Jason.

'Hey, Mitchie don't worry about it,' Caitlyn says to me. She obviously saw the thing between Shane and i. 'Let's go over and get our schedules and cabins. She takes my arm and srags me over to the big group of people.

I go over to a lady sitting down and tell her my name.

'Here you go dear.' She passses me some papers and i go over to Caitlyn.

'What cabin are you in?' she asks me. I look down at the paper and see 'Green Oak' written down.

'Green Oak. What about you?' i ask her.

'Oh bummer,' Caitlyn says with heavy dissapoinment on her face. 'I'm in Red Oak, but i think it is next to yours. Let me see your schedule.' I hand her my schedules and she tells me we have dance, singing and piano classes together.

'That's awesome!' I say. 'We better put our stuff in our cabins.'

We go back to get our where our bags are and grab them. Caitlyn shows me the way to where she thinks our cabins are.

'Yay! They are next to each other!' I say happily to her.

'Woop woop,' she says and does a little happy dance. I laugh at her and then take my stuff up into my cabin.

I looked around and only saw two beds. 'That's a bit weird' i thought. 'The other cabin i was in with Tess had four beds and i am pretty sure all the other cabins have four as well. I decided it must be different and put my stuff on the bed closest to the window. I start to unpack my clothes and put them in the wardrobe closest to my bed. I finish unpacking but the person i am sharing the cabin with still hadn't arrived. I went over to Caitlyn's cabin to find her already unpacked and talkin to three cabin buddies. I noticed Lola was there but i didn't know the other two girls.

'Hi,' i said as i walked in.

'Hey Mitchie. How have you been?' Lola greets me.

'Great, you?'

'Same old same old,' she replies.

'Hey Mitch, these are my other cabin mates. Maddy,' Caitlyn points to a girl with long straight blonde hair.' And Alex,' she points to the other girl with short black hair.

'Hi. I'm Mitchie,' i greet them again.

'Hi,' they say back.

'Have you met the other people in your cabin yet?' Caitlyn asks me.

'Actually person. There is only two beds in my cabin. Is it ment to be like that?' I ask.

'I don't think so. You must be with a counsolor or something, 'cause all the other cabins i've ever been in had four beds, but i am pretty sure counsolors cabins have two. I never knew councolors could be in the same cabin as campers,' She replies.

'Oh well. I better go back to wait for them of see if they are already there. I'll see you guys later.'

'Bye,' they all say and i go back to my cabin.

**Shane's POV**

'Hey Uncle Brown,' I greet my Uncle as i walk into his cabin.

'There is a thing called knocking you know Shane,' he says back.

'It's nice to see you to,' I reply sarcastically.

'Oh right. Hi Shane. What are you here for?'

'Just thought i'd say hi, also i thought i might ask if i am teaching and classes with Mitchie in.'

'Well mate, you are going to have to find out is she is won't you,' he tells me with a smirk on his face. I know something is up with him, but he probably just put me as councolor in all of her classes. Great.

'Could you and the boys start setting up your stuff for the performance tonight. I was thinking of having it just before dinner so Nate and Jase don't have to get home at 6 in the morning.' Uncle Brown tells me.

'Can't you get someone else to?' I ask in my best whiny voice.

'Sorry but no can do popstar. It's your stuff and your performance i'm sure you and the boys can set your stuff up by yourself.'

'I told you, it's rockstar and i geuss i have no choice right?'

'Yes you sure are. You can set up near the beach.'

'Okay. See you later.'

'Bye,' we wave to eachother as i walk out to find my band Nate and Jase looking at a bird house outside. Nate had a really bored expression on his face but Jason looked extremly happy.

'Nate you have to make me a bird house like this!' I hear Jason say to Nate as i approach them.

'Why son't you make it yourself Jase,' was Nate's comeback.

'Hey guys,' i step in before their argument gets any bigger. 'Uncle Brown told me we have to set up our stuff down near the beach. We'll do that then i'll take my stuff to my cabin.'

'Okay, let;s go.' Nate says and we walk down to the beach.

It takes us about 15 minutes to set up.(AN: i don't know if this is really how long it takes i am just geussing)

'I'll see you guys later i'm gonna go put my stuff away,' I tell the gys when we were finished.

'Okay, see you later,' they reply.

I go back to the car park and saw my bags under a tree. 'Maybe i shouldn't have left my bags out here, but i'm sure no one would have taken anything from it.'

I ick my bags anf head towards where i think my cabin is.

I get to two cabins next to each other. One has a sign that reads 'Red Oak' and i could hear some girls talking coming from the windows. The other's sign said 'Green Oak' and it had it's lights on. 'That's a bit wierd, i haven't even been inside yet.' i thought to myself. I take my bags up the steps only to see Mitchie Torres in my cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys, i am so so so sorry for not updating in ages! I am just so busy these days that i never get time to write. Oh well here is the chapter sorry it is so short but i wanted to give you guys at least a little bit more of the story.**

**Disclaimer: i just want to say that i do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, i only own the plot.**

**Shane's POV**

'Mitchie! What are you doing in my cabin?!' I practically yell at te girl standing across from me.

'This is my cabin as well apparently,' she replies timidly.

'But this is a councellors cabin not a campers,' I tell her more calmly.

'Well this was the cabin I was assigned to so sorry if that bothers you. I'll just go ask Brown for a different cabin,' she sayswith hurt in her eyes. I feel bad for her until i hear her say quietly. 'If you would just listen to me we could at least befirends.' I decide to ignore it instead of making a big deal out of it.

She finishes packing her stuff up then walks out the door. Uncle Brown must have done this on purpose. It can't just be to make me listen right? I haven't been making that big of a fuss over it have I?

**Mitchie's POV**

I was so shocked when Shane Gray walked in to my cabin declaring ti was his, i tell him that it is my cabin as well until he calms down a bit and says that it is a counsellors cabin not a campers. I then tell him that I'll go an d ask Brown for a different cabin with hurt shown on my face. I can't believe he can't even share a cabin with me. So I say quietly so he can't hear. 'If you would just listen to me we could at least be friends,' he musn't of heard me 'cause he doesn't say anything. I leave my stuff in my cabim and walk out. First of all I go over to Caitlyn's cabin.

'You will never geuss who I am-or was- sharing a cabin with.'

I pause for dramatic effect knowing that she wasn't going to geuss.

'Shane Gray!'

'WHAT!? What did he say when he saw you?' caitlyn asks.

'He said to me "What are you doing in my cabin" but he didn't really say it he yelled it.'

'Why are you here then?' Caitlyn asked with confusion in her voice.

'Well I didn't think he was that happy sharing a cabin with me so i told him i will ask Brown for a different one. Then i packed my stuff and here i am now.'

'Where's your stuff though?'

'Still in the other cabin. Do you want to go tell Brown with me?'

'Yeah sure.' Caitlyn and i start walking to where Brown's cabin to see hin looking at some papers.

'Knock, knock,' I say and Caitlyn and i wait at the door.

Brown gets out of his chair and walks to the door.

'Well hello girls,' he greets us with his British accent. 'What can i do for you?'

'Hi Brown. I came over here to ask you for a new cabin,' i tell him.

'But why would you need a new one?' he asked me.

'Well i kind of got put in a concellors cabi with Shane Gray. We had a bit of a well you could say disagreement last year, and he still has a grudge against me. I don't think he wants to be in the same cabin as me,' I tell Brown. He has a cheecky look on his face and then he says. 'I'm sorry darl, there isn't any other cabins. Just tell Shane that i assigned you there specifically and see how he reacts.'

What? He did this on purpose. Maybe Shane told him about me and he wants us to not be fighting amynore. This could be fun. I mean i do really, really like Shane but while he still has a grudge against me I can make him a bit annoyed by me. I mean it's only fair.

**I am still so sorry guys and i just forgot to say that my pen name has changed to ALiTtLeBiTLoNgErJBLuVa. I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out so don't keep saying to me hurry up. I also wanted to say thankyou to all of the people that favourited and subscribed to my story but next time could you guys please review and tell me what you think or ideas you have if you have any. I really want to hear what you guys think and thankyou to the people that did review.**

**Hugs to everyone, Katy mwa**


	4. i am not writing anymore

Hey guys this isn't a very good authors note but i have decided to stop writing on fanfiction. I am still going to have my account so i can favourite and review peoples story's but i am not going to write my own. If anyone would like to keep writing any of my stories please pm me to ask. It would be really good if someone did because i think they are good ideas i just don't want to write them.

Thankyou guys for reviewing, favouriting and alerting my stories and i am sorry that i am not writing again.

Bye for now feel free to pm me i am a really nice person lol. bye everyone and tahnkyou and sorry again.


End file.
